


PEPPA'S PLAYGROUP

by Phumza (orphan_account)



Category: Peppa Pig (Cartoon)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Jzjdbdbdjs, One Shot, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Phumza
Summary: Another playgroup shitshow :)
Kudos: 2





	PEPPA'S PLAYGROUP

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER SHITSHOW BY MY BETA READER ENJOY

Madam Gazelle: I'm gonna teach you something. Its  
called math, bicthes  
Danny: we don't know math.  
Madam Gazelle: too bad mother trucker!!  
Children: awwwww....  
Madam Gazelle: screw you all, 1+1?  
Peppa: eleven  
Madam Gazelle: bitch, don't test me. 2+2?  
George: dinosaur!!!  
Madam Gazelle: I swear, I'll fucking kill you  
Pedro: four!!!  
Madam Gazelle: how did you know?  
Pedro: you have four boobs.  
Madam Gazelle: dafaq? 4+4  
Suzi: this is a waste of time  
Madam Gazelle: do you know what's a waste of time?  
Your mom giving birth to you!  
Peppa: sick bur-  
Madam Gazelle: peppa, shut the fuck up  
George: dinosaur  
Madam Gazelle: I quit, fuck you all *middle finger*


End file.
